


Memento promissiones

by Herber_baby17



Category: Needful Things - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Было у него такое хобби когда-то – человеческие души собирать. Потом, правда, пришлось скорректировать взгляды. Сейчас найти достойный экземпляр труднее, чем прежде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento promissiones

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для WTF Combat 2012 (спецквест. Задание: В вашем каноне экономический кризис. На его фоне герои встречают своих фанаток. Последствия.)
> 
> спойлеры к финалу «Нужные Вещи», а также Темная Башня VI: Песнь Сюзанны. Небольшое отступление от заявки.

_Как любила повторять моя мама – люди развлекаются, как только могут. Такова жизнь в маленьком провинциальном городишке, как его не назови – Пэйтон Пллейс, Гравер Корнерс или Касл Рок, это просто люди, которые едят пирог и пьют кофе и сплетничают друг о друге._ **(с) Стивен Кинг – Нужные Вещи**

Было у него такое хобби когда-то – человеческие души собирать. Потом,правда, пришлось скорректировать взгляды. Сейчас найти достойный экземпляр труднее, чем прежде. Человеческая душа обнищала. Люди продавали ее за ничтожные мелочи, ему вообще не пришлось напрягаться. То, что давно казалось фантастикой – сейчас обычное явление. Новая модель телефона, новый компьютер, новые дизайнерские вещи, новый парень – нет никаких табу. Семена выросли в огромные сорняки и щедро покрыли поле, выкорчевав красивые цветы. Души уродливы, отвратительны. Вот почему теперь он берет только деньги. Конечно, если ему попадается подходящая под стандарты душа, он прилагает максимум усилий, чтобы заключить сделку. В любых остальных случаях табличка «Наращиваю, удлиняю. На выгодных условиях».   
Когда-то он от души повеселился, путешествуя из одного маленького городка в другой. Касл Рок в этом плане превзошел все его ожидания, пусть покидать его пришлось в спешке. Зато, какой урожай - целый город!И как ловко он все это провернул! Правда, после того случая с Джонстауном 18 ноября 1978 года люди стали осторожнее и намного менее впечатлительными. На смену волшебной силе воображения пришли технологии и экономика.   
Приглашение валялось на переднем сидении, в ворохе картонных коробок из-под китайской еды, буклетов и флаеров с рекламой ярмарок, выставок и прочей ерунды, которую никто не удосужился ни убрать, ни выкинуть. А еще в машине громко играл заводной трек Роллинг Стоунз. Песня его пришествия – Gimme Shelter. Красный Форд Мустанг 69`еще не успел обзавестись всеми теми признаками долгого и изнурительного дорожного путешествия – пылью или грязью, хотя внутри царил полный бардак. Но даже несмотря на это, настроение у водителя было самое, что ни есть прекрасное. В конце концов, мистер Джордж Элвид, а это был он, собирался хорошенько отдохнуть на честно заработанные деньги и как можно дальше от континентальной Америки.   
Дорога сделала крутой поворот, и вот он снова оказался здесь. Впереди показалась табличка:«ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В КАСЛ РОК». Город разросся и стал куда симпатичнее на вид, нежели в прошлый раз. Горожане изредка оборачивались на звук мотора, но быстро возвращались к своим делам. Население пополнилось, Элвид увидел группу подростков, бодро шагавшую ему навстречу, раньше, как он помнил, в городе было всего лишь несколько забавных молодых людей. На главной улице в ярком утреннем солнце сияли цветные вывески магазинов, прачечной и нескольких кафешек. Выбрав самое непримечательное заведение, Элвид припарковался у входа и вышел из машины, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие мышцы. Кафе было похоже на классическое заведение середины семидесятых: кожаные диванчики яркой расцветки, небольшие столики и официантки в желтой униформе разных возрастов бегали между столиками с подносами и кофейниками. Повар иногда выкрикивал из кухни, что блюдо готово и все это примешивалось к общей какофонии звуков – гомона посетителей (утром здесь было необычно людно) и классической подборкой песен все тех же пресловутых семидесятых. Официантка подплыла к нему, когда Элвид взялся за пристальное изучение меню. Ее большая грудь колыхалась при ходьбе, а бэйдж с именем сполз набок. «ПРИВЕТ, Я ДЖОАННА, ВАША ОФИЦИАНТКА» – гласила корявая надпись.   
\- Что будешь, милок? – радушно поинтересовалась Джоанна, поправляя бэйдж. Меню отодвинулось, Элвид поднял взгляд и очаровательно улыбнулся. Джоанна улыбнулась в ответ милому пухлому клерку, который предстал перед ней. Мало кто улыбался ей, особенно по утрам.   
\- Яичницу и беконом, чашечку кофе и блинчики, пожалуйста, - Элвид сложил меню и уставился на удаляющуюся официантку. Душа у той была добрая, пусть и потрепанная. Скучно. Он ехал всю ночь и небольшое развлечение возможно, разбудило бы его. Он загадал, что если в этой кафешке ему попадется интересный экземпляр и обязательно не подросток-заучка, то он заедет на встречу, любезно устроенную его друзьями по ремеслу. Приглашение, по-прежнему, валялась на переднем сидении его машины. Пока он разглядывал посетителей, дверь кафе открылась, и внутрь неуверенно ступил молодой человек. 

*** 

Джулс оставил машину на въезде в городок. Сразу за милой ухоженной табличкой с надписью “Касл Рок”. Маленькие городки большой Америки всегда если не пугали его, то настораживали точно. Было в них что-то зловещее, как воспоминание о детской байке про монстра из-под кровати. Разумом ты понимаешь, что все это глупости, но инстинкты твердят другое.   
Его трудное восхождение по карьерной лестнице дало сбой, и в один миг он кубарем скатился вниз, к самому основанию. Сама мысль об этом все еще причиняла ему боль, хотя прошло больше месяца. Несправедливость увольнения терзала его больше всего. Больше, чем все сверхурочные часы, больше, чем придирки начальства или его коллег. Это все его хобби. Ему это даже Джейсон сказал, его бывший шеф. Никому не нравилось, что у них под боком такой помешанный. Джулс слишком сильно любил сверхъестественное, - вот что тогда сказал ему Джейсон в их последний разговор. Джулс естественно себя виновным не считал и продолжал обижаться на свою судьбу, финансовый кризис и прочие беды современного мира. Что с того, что ему нравится сверхъестественное в жизни, другая сторона луны? У каждого свои заморочки, в конце концов. Его лучший друг, Сэт, посоветовал ему написать книгу о своих злоключениях. Джулс решил съездить к родителям и заодно собрать материал для будущего шедевра. В том, что книга станет шедевром, Джулс не сомневался. Он заслужил выигрышную комбинацию. Когда на дороге возникла табличка «Касл Рок», он решил заскочить в кафе, чтобы позавтракать наконец. Там и произошла самая странная встреча в его жизни. 

*** 

Элвид (он решил пользоваться новым именем в это ужасное и безвкусное время) сразу заприметил нового посетителя. Весь его внешний вид уже рассказал картину о его несчастной жизни, остальное дополнил анализ его мыслей. Такой тип неудачников он любил больше всего – еще не сломленные, но уже падающие вниз. Они не понимают, как легко спутать собственные неудачи и гравитационное притяжение. На самом деле, все просто. Если ты позитивен, то и в жизни все у тебя будет хорошо, если нет – то не удивляйся, откуда на твою голову столько казней египетских. Дело – то даже и не в отношении к жизни, а в терпении.   
Парень сел за соседний столик и напряженно ждал, когда к нему подойдет официантка. На время он потерял его из виду – когда Джоанна вернулась с готовым заказом и расставила тарелки перед Элвидом. Завтраки в Америке все еще были его слабостью, особенно пироги.   
\- Милая, - позвал он с выдержанным почтением, - я забыл спросить, а какой у вас фирменный пирог? - Официантка сверкнула радостной улыбкой – с вежливыми просьбами у нее было еще реже, чем с улыбками – и энтузиазмом рассказала подробный список, не забыв указать на самый вкусный – яблочный со взбитыми сливками.   
\- Тогда и пирог, пожалуйста, - когда Элвид снова нашел взглядом своего будущего клиента, тот уже пил кофе и, видимо, ждал остальные блюда.  
Он нервно дергал ногой под столом, весь его вид говорил о том, что он собирался остаться в этом месте как можно дольше – расслабленно-вальяжная поза, набор блюд, которые позже принесла миловидная рыжая официантка и блуждающая улыбка на лице. Элвид выбрал удачный момент между подачей основных блюд и десертом и подсел к парню. 

*** 

Джулс удивленно вскинул брови, открыл было рот и тут же захлопнул его. Приключения, - подумал Джулс. – Впечатления, новые люди – все это важно. Он начинающий писатель, его душа все еще терзалась непонятными образами монстров и чудищ, историй и персонажей, который рвались наружу, но он никак не мог дать им свободу. Не мог начать писать. Писать историю легко, если видишь ясно, что хочешь вложить в уста персонажей, если знаешь, что хочешь сказать. Только обида все еще грызла его и история даже в набросках оставалась хаотичной и нестройной. Его это злило ужасно.   
\- Доброе утро, - незнакомец начал свой разговор с классики, - не сочтите за дерзость, но что-то мне подсказывает, что я вас где-то уже видел. Вы же тот писатель, да?   
Джулс вздрогнул. У него сложилось ощущение, что незнакомец над ним издевается. Он может и видел его, но разве что в здании суда или в офисе, где он раньше работал помощником юриста. А тут так сразу, писатель! Словно соль на рану. Незнакомец, пухлый человечек с небольшими залысинами и хитрой улыбкой, вытащил из портфеля небольшую книгу в твердом переплете с истрепанным корешком и загнутыми станицами. Джулс отметил про себя, что или книга старая или любимая. Загнутые страницы склоняли его ко второму варианту. Незнакомец положил книгу перед Джулсом и улыбнулся робкой улыбкой, полной неровных зубов.   
\- Вас не затруднит подписать мой потрепанный, но горячо любимый экземпляр?   
\- Я не… - начал было Джулс, но тут его взгляд упал на обложку книги. “l'espritd'escalier” - гласила странная надпись на французском.   
\- Лестничное остроумие? – Джулс удивленно вскинул брови. Фраза напомнила ему о том дне, когда он поднимался к себе в квартиру после ухода с работы и тут, его осенила острота, которую он мог бы сказать в ответ шефу, но почему-то смолчал. Его злила эта часть его характера, когда не можешь высказать все прямо в лицо. Однако, каким образом она вязалась с книгой? И что за автор у нее? Обложка пестрела сюром: люди в синих и серых и почему-то желтых костюмах стремительно взбирались по лестнице и так же стремительно падали с нее. А центре всего этого форменного безобразия был соединенный со всех концов треугольник – символ вечного двигателя. И имя, конечно же, его собственное имя – Джулс Гарланд. Но сколько в Америке может жить таких же полных тезок и однофамильцев – Джулсов да еще и с такой фамилией, далеко не редкой?   
\- Вот здесь, пожалуйста, - толстячок открыл книгу и указал на предисловие. Возле его пальца была черно-белая фотография Джулса. Он опешил. Предполагать одно, а видеть вещественное доказательство – совсем другое. Да и мошенников сейчас полно, не говоря о маньяках. Это чья-то шутка? Может где-то рядом притаился Сэт? Но нет, он не мог узнать, что Джулс съедет с трассы и решит заскочить на завтрак в непримечательный городок. Тогда что? Он настороженно посмотрел на своего собеседника. Тот улыбался, но его зубы как-то странно удлинились и заострились. Да и весь он как-то странно удлинился и заострился. Стал выше и худее, почему Джулс решил, что перед ним милый тщедушный толстячок – бухгалтер? Незнакомец продолжал улыбаться.   
\- Кто вы? – отстраненно холодно спросил Джулс.   
\- Я – часть той силы без числа, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо, - продекламировал незнакомец, поправив бабочку. – Так однажды Гёте описал одну весьма привлекательную фигуру в литературе. Не имел удовольствие ознакомиться, а, Джулс? – хитрый прищур голубых глаз стал напоминать дедовскую привычку зажмуриться, прежде чем сделать выстрел. Дед любил охотиться, Джулс когда-то тоже. А теперь, похоже, охотились на него.   
\- Кто вы? – повторил Джулс.   
\- Просто скромный предприниматель, решивший позавтракать в таком замечательном месте. – Незнакомец улыбнулся. Его зубы стали желтее и острее, скулы остро выделялись на бледном лице. Джулс поежился.   
\- И чем же моя скромная фигура привлекла ваше внимание. Мистер…? – спросил Джулс, плохо скрывая злость и сарказм.   
\- Ты одаренный, Джулс! Ты еще сам не знаешь насколько! И кстати, зови меня Элвид. Джордж Элвид.   
\- И что вы хотите? – спросил Джулс настороженно.   
\- Я хочу заключить с тобой сделку. Ты будешь писать и будешь издаваться. Этот экземпляр – третья книга. – Элвид постучал костяшкой по твердой обложке. – Я дам тебе все то, чего тебе так не хватает – вдохновение, музу, - называй это как угодно, но взамен… – он сделал многозначительную паузу и посмотрел на него золотисто-янтарными глазами.   
\- Чего? – Джулс и сам не заметил, как придвинулся поближе и завороженно слушал. Третья книга. Издаваемый и популярный автор. – Душу? Элвид радостно рассмеялся. В этот ужасно безвкусный век, все же было приятное - не приходилось уговаривать. Крысы сами следовали в ловушку.   
\- Что? Нет, зачем мне твоя душа, Джулс? Нет, эти байки оставь для кинематографа.   
\- Но как же? Все трактаты и писания… - Джулс даже растерялся. Его не смущал тот факт, что перед ним было сверхъестественное создание. Он любил все магическое и непонятное. К тому же, у него не было телефона великих братьев Винчестеров. И его очень привлекла идея отомстить и шефу, и корпорации, и всему миру написав такую историю, что она станет бестселлером.   
\- Все это уже устарело, выкинь весь тот хлам и посмотри на вещи трезво, - на сей раз серьезно сказал Элвид, хотя на губах его еще играла улыбка. – Ты будешь ежегодно высылать мне 15% своих доходов с книг, начиная с этого дня. Если ты не вышлешь, сделка обнуляется. И ты снова у основания лестницы. Это понятно?   
\- Д-да, - растерянно пробормотал Джулс. Зубы у Элвида стали еще длиннее и острее.   
\- Но взамен ты должен сдать кого-нибудь вместо себя. Кого-нибудь действительно близкого тебе.   
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Джулс. - Есть одна вакансия. Вообще-то это единственная вакансия. На работе я сильно сдружился со своим шефом. Увольнение было для него неловким испытанием верности фирме, но он выдержал его. Я хочу, чтобы он немного побыл на моем месте. Это несправедливо.   
\- Лучший друг – босс? – Элвид расхохотался. – Все чудесатее и чудесатее.   
\- Ну так что, по рукам? – Джулс нетерпеливо заерзал на виниловом сидении.   
\- Постой парень, сначала расскажи мне об этом своем друге. – Элвид сделал знак рукой и Джоанна подлила ему еще кофе.   
\- Ладно. Я родился в небольшом городке, и как только мне представилась возможность, тут же сбежал в мегаполис. Я поступил в юридический колледж и исправно учился и работал. О многих соблазнах пришлось на время забыть. Там я и познакомился с Джейсоном. Он был лучшим и блистательным, короче, все его любили. Девушка, которую я полюбил, выбрала его. Все просто и банально. Я не Кларк Кент, и Лоис Лейн ушла к прекрасному Брюсу Уэйну. Короче, он выпустился раньше меня, нашел работу и перетащил потом меня туда же. Все было хорошо. Мы общались, он женился. У него счастливый брак, и, кажется, Дженнифер уже должна была родить. Словом, сказка. На его фоне я просто темнота, которая оттеняет яркую звезду на небе. Я с детства увлекался сверхъестественными штуками. Это у меня от бабули, чумовая была старушка, но никто не понимал меня, все считали, что я колдую или что-то в этом роде. Это странно, потому что у меня даже никакого дара не было толком. Однако потом случилась эта катавасия с самолетами, заговорами, правительством, короче, коллеги просто сдали меня из-за неприязни. И когда подвернулся удобный момент, просто выгнали. Хотя Джейсон постарался высказать все помягче, послание я понял. Этот экономический кризис тоже сбросил меня с обрыва вниз. Многих сбросил, но почему я тоже? Сказать, что недобросовестно трудился? Нет. Я работал исправно и часто сверхурочно. Но выгонять человека из-за того, что он необщительный, это перебор.   
\- Ладно, парень, - ухмыльнулся Элвид. Зубы снова стали длинными и кривыми. – Вот тебе номер счета. И удачи. – Он пожал крепкую жилистую ладонь, и тот поднялся.   
\- Стойте, а что с ним будет? – неуверенно спросил Джулс. – С Джейсоном?   
\- А ты и сам можешь узнать. Он-то на тебя зла не держит и очень переживает. Ну, приятно иметь дело, - Элвид стал выше и намного худее, чем показалось Джулсу в первый раз. Он вытащил дорогой бумажник из кожи и оставил деньги за завтрак под сахарницей. Вскоре о его присутствии уже никто и не вспоминал. Официантка пришла протереть столик и удивленно вскинула брови, обнаружив деньги под сахарницей. Джулс отстраненно посмотрел в окно, а потом принялся доедать пирог. Книга лежала чуть поодаль.   
_Memento promissiones_ – было выведено каллиграфическим почерком. 

*** 

Джордж Элвид довольно ухмыльнулся табличке: **«ВЫ ПОКИДАЕТЕ КАСЛ РОК. ПРИЕЗЖАЙТЕ ЕЩЕ»**.   
О, он приедет. Но сначала надо заскочить в одно местечко. У них намечалось небольшое собрание в Дикси Пиг, в Нью-Йорке. Одна особа вот-вот собиралась разрешиться от бремени и сынок ее, если верить легендам, станет их опорой и поддержкой в этих увядающих мирах. Крошка Мордред совсем скоро появится на свет и причина всех инфляций и его неудач наконец-то потерпит поражение на своем бесконечном пути к Темной Башне...


End file.
